wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gnomy
Aby dowiedzieć się coś o grywalnej rasie gnoma zobacz Gnome (playable) ) Majster Technomag Parowy wojownik As Bombardier Strzelec Saper Archmag Konował |Stolica = Gnomeregan Ironforge (w czasie wygnania) |Przywódcy = Gelbin Mekkatorque |Znani przedstawiciele = Gelbin Mekkatorque Sicco Thermaplugg |Wierzchowiec = Mechanostruś |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = umiarkowane podziemne górskie |Obszar występowania = Khaz Modan |Język = Gnomi Krasnoludzki Wspólny Gobliński Thalassiański |Wzrost = 91 cm |Waga = 20 kg |Kolor oczu = zielone brązowe niebieskie fiołkowe |Kolor włosów = blond brunatne brązowe rude |Cechy charakterystyczne = niski wzrost |Cechy dodatkowe = wrodzona znajomość technologii pamięć fotograficzna |Organizacje = Gnomeregan |Status = istnieją }} Pomysłowe Gnomy, mistrzowie technologii. Byli obywatele Gnomeregan, są rasą drobnych humanoidów, które obecnie tułają się w Tinker Town - dzielnicy krasnoludzkiej stolicy - Ironforge, w sojuszu z Przymierzem. Wstęp thumb|Symbol technologii Gnomy są niewielką i pełną twórczego zapału rasą majsterkowiczów, żyjącą pod ziemią. Podczas Drugiej Wojny budowali różne pojazdy oraz inne gadżety dla Przymierza - łodzie podwodne oraz maszyny latające - aby przeciwstawiać się Hordzie. Są doskonałymi mechanikami i wynalazcami, sławnymi ze swego zasobu wiedzy i z ekscentrycznej natury. Nawet po zdziesiątkowaniu ich rasy i zniszczeniu ich miasta, gnomy są sympatycznymi i dość dziecinnymi istotami. Z łatwością poznają dużo nowych przyjaciół i utrzymują ich przy sobie; w przeciwieństwie do innych ras Azeroth, które czują do tego niechęć. Są długo żyjącymi stworzeniami i mają ojcowskie podejście do innych istot, zazwyczaj ludzi. Społeczeństwo Gnomów jest "inaczej" zorganizowane. Większość mieszka w Khaz Modan, zmieszana z Krasnoludami, wysyłając swych reprezentantów do ich króla. Ta garstka Gnomów zaś, która przybyła do Kalimdoru żyje w podobnym ustroju w Bael Modan. Gnomy to utalentowani majsterkowicze. Mają smykałkę do technologii pierwiastkowej i innowacyjnych projektów. Często przebywają razem z krasnoludami, opracowując różnego rodzaju plany i koncepcje, z których Krasnoludy czerpią swoje natchnienie do kowalstwa. Historia Ekscentryczne, często genialne Gnomy, są jedną z najbardziej szczególnych ras. Z ich obsesją radykalnego rozwoju nowych technologii i budowania inżynieryjnych cudów, aż dziw bierze, że jakieś Gnomy przetrwały by się rozmnażać. Nikt za dużo nie wiedział o historii Gnomów, dopóki Krasnoludy jej nie odkryły; nawet Gnomy nie wiedziały za dużo o swojej historii sprzed Drugiej Wojny. Istnieją historyczne zapisy o Gnomach, które miały kontakt z innymi rasami. Istnieje sporadyczna historyczna dokumentacja pojedynczych przypadków Gnomów kontaktujących się z Ludźmi i Wysokimi elfami na północnym kontynencie w Lordaeronie (Tirisfal Glades) 848 lat przed Płonącym Legionem. Poszukiwania Mechagnomów sugerują, że Gnomy miały swój początek jako roboty stworzone w Ulduar przez tytana zwanego "Wspaniały Architekt", i że przejście od mechanicznego do "mięsistego" gatunku jest naturalnym lub chociaż spodziewanym procesem. Gearmaster Mechazod posiada zdolność przywracania Gnomów do ich mechanicznej wersji, ale większość z nich tego nie chce. thumb|Gnom [[Warrior|wojownik]] Pierwsze szeroko opisane interakcje między Gnomami a Krasnoludami miały miejsce 200 lat przed Płonącym Legionem. Jak niosą wieści, zaczęło się od przejścia krasnoludzkiego badacza przez gnomią wioskę. Był zszokowany tym, że podczas gdy Krasnoludy zdołały ledwie wynaleźć proch strzelniczy, Gnomy posiadały już w pełni zautomatyzowaną wioskę z takimi nowinkami jak mechaniczne kurczaki. Kontakt między dwiema rasami narastał, aż wkrótce stały się sojusznikami, a Krasnoludy pozwoliły Gnomom zbudować własną stolicę - Gnomeregan na podgórzu Dun Morogh, blisko krasnoludzkiej stolicy Ironforge. Krótko po powstaniu tego sojuszu zaczęła się Wojna Trzech Młotów. Żyjąc w cudownym techno-mieście Gnomeregan, Gnomy dzieliły zasoby zalesionych szczytów Dun Morogh ze swoimi krasnoludzkimi kuzynami. Chociaż Krasnoludy również miały skłonności do technologii i inżynierii, to właśnie Gnomy stworzyły wizjonerskie projekty większości krasnoludzkich broni i pojazdów parowych. Gnomy dobrze służyły Przymierzu podczas Drugiej Wojny. Dziwne więc było, że odmówili wysłania jakiegokolwiek personelu do pomocy swoim sojusznikom gdy rozpoczęła się inwazja Płonącego Legionu podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Chociaż projekty Gnomów pozwoliły na odparcie Legionu, Ludzie, Ironforge i Krasnoludy z klanu Dzikiego Młota byli zszokowani decyzją Gnomereganu o zatrzymaniu swojego dzielnego wojska i pilotów. Gdy Trzecia Wojna się skończyła, Przymierze odkryło powód nagłego wycofania się Gnomów. Barbarzyńscy Troggowie powstali spod ziemi i najechali Gnomeregan. Więdząc, że ich sojusznicy muszą pokonać Płonący Legion, Gnomy zdecydowały się same stawić czoła Troggom. Chociaż walczyły dzielnie by ocalić swe ukochane miasto, Gnomeregan został stracony i prawie połowa gnomiej rasy zginęła podczas jego upadku. Ocalali schronili się w bezpiecznym Ironforge. Zaangażowane ponownie w sprawę Przymierza, Gnomy spędzają swój czas wymyślając strategie i bronie, które pomogą im odbić ich stolicę i zbudować jaśniejszą przyszłość dla ich współbraci. Aktualnie Gnomy żyją w licznych miastach Przymierza i w miastach neutralnych jak: Darkshire, Gadgetzan i Auberdine. Wiele Gnomów można również spotkać na Mirage Raceway w Thousand Needles, współzawodniczących ze swoimi goblińskimi rywalami. Okazjonalnie można spotkać Gnomy również w takich miejscach jak Tanaris, Hinterlands czy Azshara. Rada Gnomów ponownie powstała w Tinker Town (część Ironforge). Coraz częściej gnomie obozowiska pojawiają się na obrzeżach świata, jak np. Toshley's Station w Blade's Edge Mountains i Fizzcrank Airstrip w Borean Tundra. Chociaż powód aktywności Gnomów na Outland jest nie do końca jasny, gnomie siły w Northrend otrzymały zadanie stworzenia obozu dla Valiance Expedition. Spuścizna Pierwszym historycznie znanym Gnomem był Erbag, gnomi reprezentant Tirisfalen, w czasie wczesnego przywództwa Aegwynn. Erbag był opisywany jako bardzo gadatliwy jak również mało cierpliwy w stosunku do Aegwynn. Do tej pory pozostaje idealnym przykładem psychiki Gnomów. W momencie pojawienia się w uniwersum World of Warcraft miał on już 840 lat, ale zawsze stawiał się na równi ze swoimi odpowiednikami wśród Ludzi i Elfów, mimo ich relatywnie małej znajomości historii. Ostatnio Gnomy odkryły Gearmaster Mechazoda w Northrend. Jeśli wierzyć jego słowom, jest pierwszym Gnomem kiedykolwiek stworzonym przez Tytanów, tak jak jego krasnoludzcy kuzyni. Gnomy nie miały królowych i królów od 400 lat. Żadne inne daty i fakty nie są znane. Kultura Właściwie, to mało wiadomo o kulturze gnomów. Nie jest do końca jasne, wokół czego toczy się ich życie, ale wygląda na to, ze jest to w głównej mierze technologia. Wspinanie się na wyższe poziomy techniki poprzez różne eksperymenty i majsterkowanie przy dziwnych urządzeniach jest głównym zajęciem gnomów. Wyraża się to przede wszystkim w oryginalnym wystroju ich siedzib, które bardzo wymownie eksponują gnomie zamiłowanie do majsterkowania. Nie do końca wiadomo również jakie normy społeczne występują w kulturze gnomów, jeśli chodzi o zawieranie związków małżeńskich. Przykładowo, Marvin i Tamara Wobblesprocket to małżeństwo między człowiekiem i gnomem. Pytanie, czy mogą powstać półgnomy, pozostaje obecnie bez odpowiedzi. Wiara Gnomy są lojalne wobec siebie, swoich przyjaciół oraz swoich wynalazków. Nieliczni oddają cześć Świętej Światłości. Odkąd Krasnoludy z Ironforge odkryły, że pochodzą od Tytanów, Gnomy sądzą, że i one mogą być wytworem Tytanów. Jest to niepewna teza, jednak jeśli to prawda, Gnomy mogą odkryć moc przodków, którą na razie ujawniają tylko Siostry ze Stali, które potrafią zmieniać swoje ciało w kamień lub stal. Języki Gnomy mówią w językach Gnomish i Common (wspólny). Znają języki swoich przyjaciół, jak również goblińskich rywali. Ponadto mówią często o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Imiona Gnomów Rodzice nadają dzieciom imiona po urodzeniu. Gnomy posiadają nazwiska rodowe, które reprezentują zaszczytny dorobek ich przodków. Nazwiska te są ważne tylko do ich 30-tych urodzin. Wtedy Gnom musi przedstawić społeczności swoje dokonania i wybrać nowe nazwisko, reprezentujące jego uzdolnienia. To nazwisko zastępuje wówczas nazwisko rodowe. * Imiona męskie: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose. * Imiona żeńskie: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash. * Nazwiska rodowe: Spinpistol, Airslicer, Bombtosser, Greatgear. Technologia Zobacz: Gobliny kontra Gnomy thumb|Gnom inżynier Jak już zostało wcześniej wspomniane, technologia zajmuje w kulturze Gnomów wysoką pozycję, żeby nie powiedzieć najwyższą. Gnomy mają tendencje do tworzenia dziwacznych i skomplikowanych urządzeń, których bezpieczeństwo użycia jest kwestią sporną. Są także dobrymi organizatorami. Gnom może spędzić wiele czasu organizując i planując projekt, nad którym aktualnie pracuje. Jeśli projekt zawiedzie, wynalazca próbuje dowiedzieć się dlaczego i następnie naprawia zauważone problemy i przyczyny poprzedniej porażki. Kiedy projekt będzie pomyślnie ukończony, Gnom potrafi przez lata unowocześniać go i usprawniać. Gnomie wyroby rzadko się psują w porównaniu do wyrobów Goblinów. Gnomy mają o wiele więcej cierpliwości i wszystko dopracowują do perfekcji. Gnomy są genialnymi myślicielami i są odpowiedzialne za ogromne bogactwo wynalazków, wliczając w to wiele takich, które są przypisywane Krasnoludom. Chociaż są małe, Gnomy mają wielkie myśli, często tworzą plany tak dalece złożone, że nie będzie ich można zrealizować. Dla Gnomów technologia jest sposobem na życie. Nawet Gnomy zajmujące się inną dziedziną, często majstrują w swoim wolnym czasie. Ponieważ mają wrodzoną ciekawość, często budują niepraktyczne i śmieszne urządzenia. Gdy inni określają ich mianem szalonych, Gnomy cenią swój wynalazek, nieważne jaki by nie był. Najbardziej znane gnomie urządzenia to: Powiększalnik świata, Miotacz net-o-matic i Pas chroniący przed uderzeniami. Wygląd Gnomy są małe, drobne i eleganckie. Trochę przypominają Krasnoludy, ale są nawet niższe, nie tak krępej budowy i mają wielkie głowy w stosunku do swoich ciał. Mają wielkie nosy i rumianą skórę, ich uszy są duże i zaokrąglone, a ich kolory włosów są jaskrawe, niektóre Gnomy mają nawet różowe włosy. Na każdej z dłoni mają cztery palce. Często noszą gogle, paski z narzędziami i inne rzeczy związane z ich skłonnościami technologicznymi. Przed incydentem z Gnomereganem, niektóre Gnomy (jak Gnoarn) wyrobiły sobie reputację poprzez noszenie ekscentrycznej fryzury znanej jako "gnomefro". Dzięki swoim ekstremalnie małym rozmiarom, w World Of Warcraft Gnomy są ciężkim do namierzenia celem, zwłaszcza za pomocą myszy. Jest to szczególnie przydatne Wojownikowi "Fury" lub łotrzykowi. Relacje thumb|Gnomka [[Mage|mag]] Gnomy są dobrymi towarzyszami Krasnoludów z Ironforge. Walczyły oraz umierały w bitwach również u boku ludzkich żołnierzy. Są nieufne wobec Wysokich elfów, ale tak jak wszyscy, więc nie czują się z tym źle. Walczyły z Hordą w Drugiej Wojnie i miały trochę żalu do Orków, ale Gnomy są raczej dość skore do przebaczania, więc z chęcią dadzą Orkom drugą szansę. Gnomy i Gobliny zawsze byli rywalami, głównie na polu technologicznym. Czasem jest to przyjazna rywalizacja, a czasem dość brutalna. Gnomy nie były w Kalimdorze przez długi czas, więc nie mają wyrobionej własnej opinii o jego mieszkańcach. Taureni i Nocne elfy są trochę zbyt prymitywni w oczach Gnomów, jednak nawet z nimi Gnomy mogą się zaprzyjaźnić. Znane Gnomy * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Wysoki Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque: oficjalny władca Gnomów; * Grafika:IconSmall_LeperGnome_Male.gif‎ Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg: obalony król Gnomereganu; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Gearmaster Mechazod: rzekomo jeden z pierwszych Gnomów stworzonych przez Tytanów, przywódca Mechgnomów; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Toshley: przywódca Stacji Toshleya w Górach Krawędzi Ostrza; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Fizzcrank Fullthrottle: założyciel Pasu startowego Fizzcrank pod rozkazami Dzielnej Wyprawy w Tundrze Borean; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Erbag: najstarszy wspomniany Gnom; * Grafika:IconSmall_LeperGnome_Male.gif‎ Mekgineer Steamrigger: inżynier Nag w Steamvault; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Cohlien Frostweaver: (zmarły) arcymag Kirin Tor; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Silas Darkmoon: fundator festiwalu Darkmoon Faire; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Millhouse Manastorm: Gnom, który zagubił się w Arcatraz; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif‎ Ashli: Gnom, który został jeńcem w Zul'Aman; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif‎ K. Lee Smallfry: trener-mistrz inżynierii; Dlaczego Gnomy są w World of Warcraft? * Z wywiadu z Chrisem Metzen'em: Gnomy i Trolle jako rasa grywalna (z Blizzard Insider): "W okresie przedstawionym w Warcrafcie II Gnomy budowały broń i udostępniały projekty tejże broni na potrzeby Przymierza - nie brały jednak bezpośrednio udziału w wojnie. W trzeciej części Warcrafta i we Frozen Throne (jak również w World of Warcraft) staje się jasne, ze Gnomy są targane wewnętrznymi problemami. W WoW nadal stanowią pomoc dla Przymierza poprzez budowanie czołgów, projektowanie broni, wysyłanie maszyn latających itd. Mają jednak poważny problem w ojczyźnie - wrogie istoty z podziemi, zwane Troggami. Najechały one miasto Gnomeregan i wybiły jego ludność. Gnomy, chcąc rozwiązać problem na własną rękę, nie poinformowały Przymierza o swoich kłopotach. Gnomeregan jednak upadł, w takim samym stopniu dzięki działaniom wroga, co przez decyzje samych Gnomów - prawdopodobnie wysadzili się w powietrze za pomocą jednego z urządzeń zaprojektowanych do zwalczania przeciwnika. Po zniszczeniu ich ojczyzny, Gnomy skorzystały z pomocy i ochrony swoich bliskich sojuszników - Krasnoludów. " Inne rasy Gnomów * Sand Gnomes - rasa znana jako "piaskowe Gnomy" została ostatnio odkryta na Kościstych Pustkowiach lasów Terokkar na Outland. * Leper Gnomes - "trędowate Gnomy" * Mechagnomes - jeśli słowa Mistrza mechanizmów Mechazoda są prawdziwe, są to Gnomy, które istnieją jako roboty. Zobacz również *Magia Gnomów *Technologia Gnomów Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com de:Gnome en:Gnome fi:Gnome fr:Gnome ja:Gnome nl:Gnome Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Gnomy